Shame and Virtue
by Theores
Summary: (Part 3 of LINB Series) The Oneshot that started it all. Half a decade has passed since the tragic incident that separated Kagome and Sesshomaru. On opening night of an ancient Quinquennial event, where is the line drawn between tradition and progress? (Please Review!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character associated with Rumiko Takahashi

The Gathering

In a Hangzhou hotel, a distressed woman paced her room. Owned by dragons and built on wetlands, the room specifically for her use was as immaculate as any other in the 5-star plaza. Shuddering in fear, the woman tried not to remind herself that the very cause of her anguish currently occupied those spaces to capacity. At this very moment, the entire hotel was filled to bursting with various members of royalty that ruled all over modern Asia. But out of all of them, one family, in particular, was responsible for her meltdown.

"Five years" Kagome whispered. Staring into the marsh, she remembered how long it had been since she had last seen any member of that clan. A quartet of powerful Inu Youkai that at one point in life had been her lords and employers. Born and raised in their province, her whole life in Japan had been nothing short of a living hell. The racism, prejudice, and contempt people held for her should have been enough to make her flee once she came of age, but surprisingly it wasn't an act of defiance that sealed her fate, but the repercussions she suffered for giving into her infatuations. Her yearning for **him** had lead to the beating of her life at the hands of Inu no Taisho. All because she had fallen in love with his heir. Her Anubis.

She gave him that name because of the Egyptian god that reminded her of him. Hospitalized when she first suggested it to him he had been accepting of the exotic name. She laughed as she recalled all the times she called him that in front of others, rolling his eyes whenever someone asked if she was swearing at him in a language they were studying. To others, they had merely been cohorts. He had been around since the first time she'd collapsed in front of him and taken her to the emergency room. In public, they always took great care to never physically touch unless necessary. But in private…Kagome shook her head hard to clear the haze her reflections had bought on.

Their relationship had been wrong. They had known it from the beginning. He was the only heir of Japan's western province. She was an unusual hybrid of priestess and Inu who suffered daily physical, emotional, and mental anguish because her two auras constantly fought inside her for dominance. Yet in her denial, a young Kagome had let herself believe that if she helped push Anubis to greatness, maybe their devotion to one another would be enough for his family to accept their bond. In the half decade she had been out of Japan, she had come to realize how foolish she had been. Of course it would have never worked!

Thanks to her they had gained recognition as the first beings in centuries that could achieve the shift into their true form. And when his body didn't have the strength to handle the same levels of energy his ancestors once could, to save his life she had spent an exorbitant amount of time and energy commissioning, and finalizing a sword that controlled his now own unstable aura. Always thinking of him before herself, the linguist had given him her love which had never been tainted with greed or restrictions. The amazing feats they had accomplished in bringing their people back to their roots meant nothing so long as she was a dangerous half demon. She had and would never be good enough for him. His father had made sure she understood that as she lay half dead at his feet.

And it was his dying grandfather of all people that had been the one to save her when his beating had nearly ended her life.

 _Gripping one of the unconscious girl's hands in his own Shin'ichi silently prayed for the miracle that she would not shut out the world for this. He urged the woman to overcome this situation with a single word: "Fight!"_

And fight she did. She survived the attempt on her life. The minute she could escape the hospital she abandoned the western province despite both Shin'ichi's and Anubis's pleas for her to remain. It had been heart wrenching, to say the least. The elder dog that saved her life had sacrificed a great portion of his waning strength to do so. He had warned her that his time on this earth was coming to an end. Only a year and a half into her new life she had received word of his passing. His words had proved true. As heartless as it was, Kagome had refused to attend his final rites. The guilt she felt for her part in the hastening his demise prevented her from ever stepping foot in her homeland again. Honorable Shin'ichi had lived up to his name. He was one of the few people who made her feel like she was not just a threat to society that needed to be destroyed. Even though it had stung her to the core when he passed, she was sure Anubis's pain was far worse. She recalled the miserable avowal he revealed to her just before she secretly departed Tokyo hospital and boarded a plane with her father to Istanbul.

 _"I have resolved never to take a mate. Inuyasha will be responsible for the continuation of our line. My legacy will live and die with me alone."_

This back and forth had gone on for days. His declaration had added disgrace to the guilt and shame she already felt. She had refused to tell him where she was going and had covered her tracks well. Even going so far as to block his phone number. Kagome hadn't even spoken to him, she had no idea how he was doing except for television and the occasional newspaper article.

So far it seemed he had stuck to his affirmation. One rumor being the woman that his family arranged to take as his bride had called off the union after seeing the barely stable son of the western lands lose control of his power, destroying a large section of her ancestral home in the process. Her guilt had returned ten fold. He was now like her, a danger to everyone around him. Others had attempted to set up a possible marriage proposal Inu no Taisho rejected them all citing that he needed time to learn to control his abilities before he could risk marriage or conceiving an heir with another.

Kagome was pulled out of her musings by a knock at her door. The maids had her attire for tonight's gala. The young linguist was silent as the attendants came in and immediately got to work preparing her bath and laying her apparel on her bed for inspection. Glancing at the beautiful royal blue dress and expensive silver platform heels she sighed happily. Dragon King Jun-Long surpassed expectations a hundred fold. Instead of forcing her to stay at a cheap hotel on the outskirts of the event location, he had given her her own suite complete with study and jacuzzi bath for her use and the official title in his company Chief Interpretation Officer. A major step up from "assistant translator", the pity title she had made up while working in the West the last time this event took place.

The rewards became even greater as her beneficial work boosted the young King's net worth tenfold. His international trading company naturally required translators to communicate effectively with his overseas business partners. It was with her side research on old trading routes that had lead to the discovery of a long-forgotten treasure trove off the coast of Seychelles. The publicity had skyrocketed his stock prices, making him the leading import-export trader in the east. Kagome's next contribution made international trading faster by adding an experimental feature to his ships she had modernized from the plans of caravan ships, enabling them to travel more efficiently through icebergs and other dangerous conditions.

His reaction had been, embarrassing, to say the least. The Great Dragon King of the mainland had picked her up and twirled her in the air in front of his whole board of directors. Even worse still he had then gotten on his knees and asked his linguist for her hand in marriage. They all had laughed it off as a joke, but Kagome had seen the spark of seriousness in his orbs as she looked into his eyes. Anubis had been right about one thing when it came to the dragons. Some were definitely attracted to more than just her work.

In the years she had worked for him, the two had discovered they shared a lot of similarities background wise. Both had been born illegitimate children, their fathers too ashamed of their existence to acknowledge them. They had worked their proverbial asses off to achieve their personal goals: His to create a company that would surpass anything his father could ever do. Since the first day she had arrived at his Seychelles office, he was always around her but never pushed for a relationship.

He understood that she was still healing physically and emotionally and remained a perfect gentleman. His seduction was subtle, trips from China to Seychelles slowly became more frequent and lasted longer each time. Every time he insisted on escorting her throughout his stays to meetings and gatherings during the day and offering engaging conversation at night. In recent trips, his attentions had started to include touch. Innocent gestures, little pecks on the cheek, hugs and random acts of public hand-holding becoming the norm for them. With each touch and display of affection, a pang of guilt would hit her as part of her enjoyed the male's gestures and the other telling her she was betraying Anubis each time he put his hands on her. She had felt a tad ashamed when she had agreed so quickly to be his date for this event. He had even chartered a plane that flew her to Hangzhou three days before the event was to begin. When she arrived he had immediately given her access to his own office to work and informed her that he had brought her here so early so that she could get accustomed to the area.

Kagome's musings continued throughout her bathing and dressing routine. Sitting on her vanity's chair, one of the dragons pulled half her hair back and secured it with a silver comb and clip. The other was taking the opportunity to apply her makeup and jewelry, finishing with the silver necklace Jun had personally given her which she gently secured around her slightly tanned neck. Stepping back to inspect their finished product the handmaidens smiled happily and bowed to her in respect.

"You look beautiful Interpreter!" the first handmaiden exclaimed.

"Like a goddess." the second concluded.

Standing up from her seat, Kagome thanked them for their kind words only to begin to shake as a horn sounded throughout the hotel. The great gathering was about to begin! She began taking deep breaths as the anxiety began to fully set in. The linguist had been helping prepare Jun for this event since arriving three days ago. Concentrating on that, she hadn't had much time to think about anything else. The reality of who would be attending tonight hadn't hit until this morning when a secretary to Jun had informed her of the western family's arrival. She had been hiding out in her room since the announcement, Jun-Long allowing her to take off early to prepare herself. A second horn blared just as the sunset signaling that all disputes and arguments ended now. Only a few minutes until the third horn which meant she had to get into position in the receiving hall. Going to her door, she exited her room swiftly sending up a quiet prayer that all wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

Existing for over a millennium, the great gathering was an event held every five years with interchanging rulers serving as host. This year Jun-Long had been given the honor of holding this extremely important ceremony on his territory in a location of his choice. Meant to maintain the peace this event was possibly the only thing that kept the youkai rulers of the Mainland and Japan from the many wars that had plagued their world in the old age.

Every quinquennial, all reigning lords and their families joined together to discuss and negotiate the problems they faced in their various land holdings and businesses. Close allies offered advice or solutions while enemies deliberated over the root cause of their disagreements. All of this was done amicably, only sparring allowed during the day and no physical fighting of any kind after the sunset. Breaking this most sacred rule was considered an act of treason, punishable by the dismissal from any and all future gatherings for the guilty parties entire family. It was a repercussion nobody wanted. To be thrown out of this inner circle spelled the end of an empire. No one had ever dared to tempt fate.

Sitting at the head table, Kagome stared straight ahead as she waited for Jun-Long to enter the room. All nobility sat at circular tables, the families separated from each other by country and rank. Naturally the ruling lord sat in the first chair followed by their mate (or mates) and next to them their children of varying ages.

Anxious from the rising tension in the room she mentally sang a song that had calmed her when she got like this as a child. She had been prone to panic attacks in her youth, and though it decreased as she got older and blocks were surgically placed inside her, the song still had its calming effect. It had cost a fortune to keep her alive. Luckily because of the circumstances surrounding her existence her original government paid for her medical needs. A rare perk to being the only person in the world with the powers of a priestess and Inu she supposed. A gong sounded throughout the hall, alerting them that their host was coming inside. All heads turned to stare at the entrance doors that opened ominously to reveal the legendary king of the dragons.

Jun-Long was surprisingly a young man. Only a few years older than Kagome herself. His name was well known throughout the demon world, he was the start of the new generation of dragon youkai. When he was only sixteen in human maturation he had battled and defeated the previous king in combat, his family stepping down as culture dictated. With his own hands, he had then built up his company with the wealth he obtained in his conquest. His herd consisted of the few people who had believed in his victory, close friendships resembling familial bonds.

He was a sight to behold. Burgundy hair in a thick braid was slung over his left shoulder, a decorated silk band keeping it from unraveling. Dressed in traditional Chinese garb, the king's blue eyes sparked as they went to Kagome's cerulean orbs causing her heartbeat to quicken. As he walked, the noble guests silently bowed their heads to their host in respect. Coming to a stop in front of her seat, Jun took Kagome's hands in his own. Pecking her on the cheek a small smile crossed his lips as he did so, attempting to make her feel better.

In turn, the linguist blushed heavily at his public display of affection. Did he realize what he had just done? Already the crowd had begun whispering at Jun's behavior. Could she be the mate he had been holding out for all these years?

Releasing her the dragon king pulled back his chair in the center of the grand table, sat down with a grace that held everyone in awe. Speaking in Cantonese Jun-Long welcomed his guests to his hotel and briefly reminded everyone what this event was about. Grabbing the goblet of wine in front of him, he rose it high above his head and spoke a phrase in the first demonic language of their kind. As he finished the crowd and Kagome responded in agreement and the minute he took a sip, brought The Great Gathering to a commence.

 _'This is gonna be a long fortnight'_ Kagome thought sadly, the tactless words of the nobles stung her ears as they began to change seats and mingle before dinner was served. Distracted by the gossip of the crowd, she didn't notice the golden eyes that had been staring at her since she entered. Those same orbs had tinged red the moment Jun had kissed her. Kagome was soon called over by a group to translate for them, their conversation pointless.

When the dinner bell rang and the servants began to enter with food, she excused herself to return to her seat next to Jun. Once they were served he absently began to rub his hand along her knee. Kagome had eyed him curiously when he did so, his own smug look overtaking hers. Shrugging, she let him do as he wished. He wasn't being inappropriate in her mind and it was soothing to her. The dragon king too busy trying to make his date feel secure he only gave the golden eyed man a knowing smile when he felt his glare. Eyes fully red the white haired man excused himself from his table, using the servants as coverage while he slipped out a side door and headed in the direction to the water terrance hotel rooms.

* * *

The young linguist sighed as she trekked back to her room. She had been right all along. Eating with Jun meant facing everyone in the grand dining hall. Everyone had included the one family she had never wanted to see again. She had spotted them while in the middle of the main course. Her heart had constricted when she made eye contact with Inu no Taisho and his mate Inu Kimi.

After that look, they had spent the rest of the entire night taking turns glaring daggers at her. His second mate Izayoi was kind enough to offer an apologetic smile every time she looked at her while a young son Inuyasha had sat in his chair whimpering softly at his father's seething. Inu Kimi had seemed pleased when she had gazed at the empty chair meant for her eldest son. That woman always took pride in her misery. Kagome thought she had done well hiding her feelings of disappointment. Noticing her indirect search, Jun informed her that Anubis had announced he wasn't feeling well, choosing to return to his families rooms before dinner was served. He wasn't sick, she knew. His immune system was one of the strongest she had ever seen. Anubis probably just couldn't stand being the in the same room as her anymore.

Gratefully she entered the privacy of her room and paused when to her surprise she found that all her lights had been turned off. Pulling back her curtains to the terrace, she saw the royal phoenix family's rooms across the lake, their room unlike hers fully lucent. Observing the royal family of the Northern province, she remembered how different her upbringing had been. Currently, their twin toddlers flew back and forth throughout the suite, a nursemaid chasing after them with raised arms and concern clearly etched on her features. Shaking her head at the scene, she closed the curtain back and hugged herself as a cold chill suddenly went through her body.

Looking around, Kagome appeared confused when she saw that all the windows in the room were closed. What could it be? Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary until her eyes locked onto her bed, something clearly glinting on it in the moonlight. Going over to inspect it she quickly snatched the item from the comforter and focused her eyes on adjusting to the darkness. Her cerulean eyes glowing she stared at the foreign object only to drop it when she realized what it was. The silver crescent moon necklace clattered to the floor at her feet. She had abandoned it that hospital room in Japan five years ago. What was it doing here?

Terror clouding her senses, Kagome backed away from the accursed object slowly. This was a threat to her life. She needed to get out of here! Intending to make a run for Jun's room down the hall, she stopped when a familiar baritone voice reached her ears.

"You promised to never take it off."

Turning around, she didn't have a chance to scream as a body collided with hers, sending her flailing to the bed. The wind knocked out of her, the terrified demoness could only look into the face of her attacker, the full-blooded Inu demon that she had once called her lover. " …" she whispered.

"Yes", he replied. His golden eyes flashing in the dark as they followed an invisible trail over her face. Already his muscles were loosening as he breathed in his Kagome's scent. He brought his head down to touch foreheads with hers, only to sigh at Kagome's who had regained her senses and began frantically moving her head. She was trying to rebuff him.

"Sesshomaru, get off me!" she whispered harshly. If she said it any louder she would attract people. The last thing she needed was someone rushing in to save her and end up seeing the heir of the western lands mounting her. The most important figures in their society were gathered here! People would talk. Rumors would spread. This would ruin their reputations after everything she had done to prevent that from happening. Kagome really began to fight when she realized that fact. "Let me up!"

He didn't move though. Sesshomaru merely stared into her face as she struggled. He had her completely pinned, they both knew twisting in his grasp wasn't going to free her. However, she liked it when he somewhat listened to her so he moved. Half way obeying her command, he rose up slightly while still straddling her, his knees embedded in the soft mattress he pulled her arms over her head, causing her to lie still again. "No", he said.

"No?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"To speak to you."

"And speaking to me required you to sneak into my room and then hold me down?"

"It was the only way I could ensure you listened to me."

"If that is the case why didn't you just talk to me during the commencement dinner?"

"I did not want anyone to see me engage you in conversation."

Kagome blinked. "If you didn't want others to see you speak to me, what does that tell you-you shouldn't bother to do?"

Giving her a sad expression, Sesshomaru responded. "That is not the reason I did not want them to see Kagome."

"Then what is the reason?" the woman asked, becoming upset.

"I did not want anyone to witness me begin reclaiming you as my own.

"Reclaim me?!"

"Yes. You are still mine."

At his declaration panic began to set in. And with her dismay came the risk that her powers would fluctuate. This was the exact reason she had escaped Japan without telling him. Sesshomaru would have never agreed to a non-sexual relationship. She knew his instincts would only make him force her to submit if he did agree. She also knew that her own feelings for him would make her give in over and over, solidifying the pain and humiliation that their affair had put them through the first time. Kagome needed to stop this now. "You don't belong here Sesshomaru-sama. You know what happens to my body when I don't feel comfortable. Please leave."

Golden eyes narrowed at the honorific. She hadn't called him that since the first time he took her. "Don't mock me Koji (little one)."

Ignoring his old nickname for her she assured him, "My lord I'm not mocking you, I am merely giving you the respect your honor deserves."

He frowned. "You know better than to speak inferior to me. You are my equal. What happened to Anubis?"

"He was someone that wasn't supposed to happen. Anubis was wrong. What you're trying to do right now is wrong."

"Wrong? So I am nothing more than a mistake in your life."

"You're not just a mistake, you're a deadly sin. What we did wasn't right. You have nothing to reclaim, I was never meant to belong to you!" Through gritted teeth she ordered, "Get out before I call the guards."

"You're not going to call the guards."

"You think? They are right down the hall. They'll arrest you if they catch you in here. This is an act of treason."

"I'm committing treason now?"

"Yes, you are on top of me at night without my consent. I consider this an assault and yet you still refuse to release me. You are breaking our most sacred tradition."

"I don't have your consent?" he whispered.

"No! Sesshomaru-sama I am now ordering you to free me this instant!" She was getting desperate. This situation looked too bad and because of their positions, Kagome would be seen as the one at fault, not the eldest heir to the western lands. This was bad, he needed to leave before something happened they would regret.

The dog lord reasoned."If I am truly breaking the laws of the gathering, then I must rectify it. If you gave me your compliance to be on top of you, I would not be committing treason then would I?"

Kagome could only stare up at Sesshomaru, speechless. Was he really doing this?

"I'll take your silence as a yes." The dog lord lowered himself fully back on top of the bi racial woman and began to lick and nip at her neck. Her sensitive spot was right below her pulse point. She began to twist her head trying to get away from his mouth, but it wasn't working, he still had her immobilized. Kagome didn't know what to do. Calling for help was out of the question and not being able to move her body under Sesshomaru's larger frame didn't give her many options. Gazing at the top of his head instead, she noted that he was about a size bigger compared to his physic five years ago. He was kissing along her collarbone now, a gasp passing her lips when he lightly bit at her pulse point, causing her jump slightly. Turning her head away from him, Sesshomaru merely started doing the same thing to the opposite side, his tongue following the curve of one of many of her fake light blue markings and smirking as he felt her heart speed up.

She continued to try concentrating on his features rather than the sinful feelings he was arousing in her. When she turned her head once more she saw that Sesshomaru's hair had gotten longer, now coming to his mid back. Currently, his tresses were in low ponytail keeping it out of his face. As he kissed and licked around her neck and collarbone, a familiar haze started to come over her. She was losing this battle. Making another ditch effort, she began bucking up against his legs, trying to roll him off her. He felt what she was doing however and realized this wasn't going to be enough to get her to submit to him.

She was starting to come out of her lust already. Soon she would regain her logic and continue to rebuff him. Knowing this, he lifted up quickly moving on to another thing that always made her crave him: seeing him unclothed. Shrugging off his Armani jacket and unbuttoning his red silk shirt he let them drop to the floor revealing his bare chest. Careful of her claws, Sesshomaru grabbed her hands in his own and laid them flat against his pecs, guiding them over his well-defined body. her eyes flew open as she felt the curves and ridges of his anatomy and she looked to see what she was touching. Removing his own hands, he was pleased when she continued to trail her hands along his torso, mesmerized by his physic.

He had planned to retrieve her sooner than this but the death of his grandfather had halted his plans. Shin'ichi's dying wish was that he not force Kagome to be with him, she would only resent him if he tried. If she returned to his side she would have to convince her that it was okay for them to desire to be with one another. Assurance could come later, though, right now is instincts were demanding he relieve they're pent up frustrations.

"Your body's so different," Kagome muttered to herself. It had only been a sort time but he had changed so much. His figure had always captured his interest. He was incredible. The haze was getting deeper, replacing her anxiety. His seductions were working. The scar from when she had once lost control and blasted him had finally healed. she could feel his heartbeat quickening as she ran her hand over where it once was.

"Really…"Sesshomaru responded absently. Her touch was starting to arouse him. He wanted to take her now but waited to see what she if she would make the next move.

"Larger...the scars are gone…"

"I told you that I would heal. I'm sure you're body has changed as well Koji."

His words snapped her out of it. She shook her head hard to clear it and began anew trying to get him off of her. Her hands fully pushed at his chest. "Anubis...we can't do this...Jun...he needs me... Your family" She whined. Her body was aroused, she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. This was wrong. She would never forgive herself if she gave into the dog demon and mated with him, and after she promised to be another man's date during this event.

He looked annoyed as she mentioned Jun-Long's name. "Why can't you just submit Koji? You desire me, not that dragon. You want this just as much as I do."

"...You're wrong...I don't want this…"

"Then why do I smell your arousal?" He retorted. Breathing in deeply for emphasis. "You're already so wet."

"Get off of me."

"That is truly what you want."

"Yes!"

"Fine." Seemingly agreeing with her that this was a mistake, Sesshomaru got completely off her allowing her to sit up. Kagome was so hot and bothered she was hyperventilating. Her whole body was shaking with need. Feeling her instincts rising she knew her purification powers were soon to crop up next though the blocks in her body would take care of the excess power. Wanting what she couldn't have was a bitch. Overheated she snatched off her pashmina and the necklace Jun-Long had given her, tossing it aside like trash. Silver heels and hair clip were abandoned next on the floor, leaving her only in her blue dress.

"Now. Leave Anubis." She ordered once more, taking deep breaths. She needed to control her powers. If she lost control now, she would hurt him again.

"You're powers are rising dangerously," He whispered.

"I know."

"You know I can make it better." He reminded her.

"I don't want you to"

"Too bad. You need this." Saying that, the dog demon swiped his claws at her dress, ripping the entire front of it. Jumping up Kagome covered her breasts in reflex, leaving her nether regions exposed. That dress had been on borrow from a member of Jun's pack, Liquin. Now she would have to pay $5,000 for a replacement!

"Sesshomaru! Are you insane? I don't own these clothes!" This was getting ridiculous.

"Ever since I was forced to watch in silence while that damnable dragon touched and fondled you, yes," He answered as casually as one would the weather.

The dog demon ignored the seething woman's face, instead focusing on her body stopping at her thighs where a small trail of her essence was running down. Her underwear had a large rip from when had destroyed her dress which gave it a chance to escape. She wore no bra.

Her curves were more defined, and she now had a slight tan from finally being in the exposed sun. The cute small pouch of fat she always had still existed because of her love for human food and sedentary lifestyle. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, but if he was going to get his release, Kagome needed pleasure first. She deserved it. With that thought in mind, he ripped the last of her dress and panties off her body ignoring her protests.

Picking her up he threw her back on the bed, the mattress breaking her fall. Climbing back on top of her he attempted to kiss her, shrugging as she turned her head and pushed against his chest trying to make him get off. "Keep fighting me woman, all you're doing is making me want you more." To prove his statement, he rubbed his clothed erection against one of her knees, his hard on making her freeze up. A fresh shot of her arousal reached his senses. He almost had her.

At the feeling of his erection against her, a flashback of his member and the wonderful pleasure it gave her brought the haze back stronger than before. Their first few times had been naturally awkward and mere child's play compared to their joinings after that initial intimacy. He was an incredible lover and the man had the added benefit of having been her only partner. She was his only too. The demoness wanted that connection back just as much as he did. Kagome couldn't deny she still loved him whether she voiced it or not. What she could do however was control her urges. She was mature enough to understand the consequences of her actions now. Remembering this, she tried to make Sesshomaru see that. "If this happens, nothing will change, I won't return to you or Japan. I'd deny our relationship if anyone asked. I would join Jun's pack if that's what it takes to prove that there is nothing more between us."

"As you wish. However we will see if you still feel the same after we've finished rutting."

"Sesshomaru please consider…"

"I'm not arguing this. We both need this. Now lay back and remember what it feels like to have your body loved Koji." Ending this conversation Sesshomaru forced her face to his and captured her lips, silencing further protests. Getting into a more comfortable position, he straddled her waist while they kissed. Pleased when he finally felt Kagome giving into the intimate contact. Slowly so that she wouldn't panic and try to stop him his kisses began to get lower, starting with her jaw, he kissed a slow trail down to her breasts briefly taking a nipple in his mouth and suckled gently. She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair causing the tie to fall off and free the silky white tresses, hiding his face from view. He spent a moment paying attention to both globes, twirling the nipples between his fingers. He gazed up at her face to see frustration written on her features. Kagome was ready for more. Pushing her body up closer to the pillows to give him room, he licked down the center of her body, stopping just above the nest of curls that housed her delicious heat.

Her body was on fire now. Sesshomaru was making this worse, not better. For reasons they still didn't understand, whenever she was with him, her powers didn't surge uncontrollably. In her heart she knew it was because there was nothing wrong with what they were doing or feeling, but society didn't see it that way. She had tried multiple times to resist him and protect their reputations, but he knew that they needed this and was unmoving in his position. With all of this in mind, Kagome tried one final time to stop him from crossing this line. "My Anubis...Please.." He ignored her plea. Turning and burying her head in her pillows, she muffled her moans as Sesshomaru's talented tongue began to work on her for the first time in five years.

* * *

Shame washed over her body when Sesshomaru finally came up for air. Over an hour had been spent with Kagome keeping in her cries of pleasure as he licked her to completion again and again. He hadn't let up once that entire time he was down there. Everytime she came he merely lapped up her juices, only slowing down his tongue movements for about thirty seconds as a refractory period. She had enjoyed every minute of it, and it was that fact that had tears forming in her eyes. Looking down into her Anubis's red-rimmed orbs she looked horrified seeing his face and chest completed smeared with her bodies honey. From the look he was giving her he was happy in his triumph of giving her body such pleasure. Crawling off the bed Sesshomaru fumbled with his belt. With a practiced move his pants finally slid off, leaving him as bare as Kagome was. His penis bobbing and twitched slightly, he was fully erect. God the things his cock could do. As many times as they had rutted in the past, she probably wouldn't believe it if someone told her she had been his one and early.

Tears leaking down her tanned cheeks, she turned her head to look at him in all his glory, surprised at the question she impulsively asked. "Where's Bakusaiga?"

Sesshomaru for the first time tonight seemed surprised. Seeing no reason why he couldn't answer her question he responded "It's safely locked up in my room. I did not want to risk exposing it for the gathering and raising unnecessary speculation."

"Oh.."

"I am not so stupid as to leave my safeguard so far away from me."

"I'm glad you think that way."

"Yes. Now then. Are you ready for me?"

"I'm scared..."

"There is nothing to be frightened about. You remember the pleasure my member gave you?"

Kagome closed her eyes as the tears ran down harder. Her heart soared and broke at the same time. She had missed him so much. Yet staying away from him was the only way they could go through life with minimal conflict. "...Yes…." she whispered anyway, the part of her heart that wanted him thanking her for this.

Taking position, Sesshomaru got in between her legs, his member aimed right at her entrance. Gazing into her tear stained face his instincts demanded he ease her inner turmoil. Right then he made a new vow to her. "Koji I will never let what my father did happen to you again. I swear on my life I will kill him or anyone else before I let them raise a hand to you. Kagome it is okay to love me." Without warning he entered her, a chuckle escaping as she jumped and her eyes widened. Burying himself fully inside of her he pressed their foreheads together, a rare swear word passed his lips. "Fuck. You're so tight."

It had been too long since he had been inside of her. He could hear her whine of pain. She would have to get reused to their joinings. He had to move in order for it to start to feel good and he nodded when she voiced her permission. Thrusting his hips once he moved around in a twisting motion to help loosen up her tight walls. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's claws digging into his back as her discomfort rose. Hopefully, she wouldn't feel pain much longer. When she finally began to moan in pure pleasure, he began moving a bit faster, fighting back his intrinsics that were urging him to lose control.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his back, embracing the Inu demon she loved. He crushed their mouths together as he sped up again, his aura reaching out and caressing her own. His thrusts were well calculated. She could tell he trying to keep himself in check. Normally she would have told him it was okay to let go, but she wanted this to last, it could very well be their true last time together. Soft moans and pants filled the room as the two rutted. A particularly loud groan from him forced her eyes open and she shushed him lightly. They needed to remain quiet so they wouldn't be overheard. Sesshomaru buried his head in her neck to muffle his voice while Kagome was forced to bite into his shoulder as a growl passed her own lips. Feeling her sharp fangs prick his skin the pain made his phallus harden even more. The fact that she was doing so just to keep quiet while he made love to her, oddly turned him on. His movements became faster, surpassing any humans speed. She was so wet he just glided in and out of her.

He had prepared her well, she wasn't going to come anymore tonight, but the connection that came from their joining was enough to satisfy her. The only sounds heard were the soft slapping as their bodies connected again and again. Kagome lifted her hips slightly so that she could clench her heat tighter around him. He voiced his appreciation for the added pressure, it was just what he needed. Hearing Sesshomaru snort, she realized his was about to come. Wrapping her legs around his waist tight, she clamped down her vaginal muscles hard, intent on draining him of all his essence like he did her. His body spasmed as his orgasm hit, a whine leaving his mouth as the spasms forced his aura to rise. He remained rigid as he continued to come, his seed completely flooding her cavern. Kagome softly whispered his nickname in his ear, unbeknownst to her giving him even more joy. He had missed her just as much as she had him. Moving a few more times as his orgasm came to an end, he let out a chuckle when he felt Kagome still wrapped around his waist. She wanted him to stay inside her. There was no reason not to deny her so he rolled them keeping her on top of him. Pushing back her hair wet with sweat, he casually inquired. "Am I still breaking the gathering's law?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to snort. "Really Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Who?"

"You."

"I'm not Sesshomaru."

"What the hell. How are you not you?"

"I don't want to be Sesshomaru right now. He's back in my father's province. I'm in Hangzhou, China not Tokyo, Japan."

"Well then if you're not Sesshomaru in Hangzhou then who are you?"

"Anubis."

"I'm assuming you'll be Sesshomaru-sama again when you return home then?"

"That depends on what country I'm in."

"What do you mean?"

"Either I'll be Sesshomaru-sama in Japan or continue to be Anubis in Seychelles, it all depends on where you plan to go when this is over."

"Wait, you'd renounce your throne to come with me to Victoria Island?"

"Yes.'

The dog demon would not and could not leave this country without her. He didn't care if he had to blow up his family's entire province just to scare his kind into tolerating his Kagome. No matter what he had to do he would make her believe once again that their connection wasn't a mistake. Good thing he had two weeks to convince her so.

A/N: There we go a complete editing! Hope it's much better now! Anyway please enjoy! -Theores


End file.
